crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1-S Prism Beast
M4A1-S Prism Beast is a VVIP assault rifle variant of the M4A1 Silencer. Overview M4A1-S Prism Beast is a special VVIP weapon based on the M4A1. It has a fully customizable body and the users can change the color of the various weapon parts. Just like the other M4A1-VIPs, it has fast reloading speed but also features a triple melee attack by holding the RMB. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Russia * CF Brazil * CF West * CF Japan * CF Español * CF Indonesia * CF Philippines VVIP Features *'Color Customization': The owner can design this gun with changing color for each gun part (head, body, handle, butt-stock). After changing, color setting will be saved permanently, but player can reset or change again. *'Weapon Display': By pressing K'' or ''NUM 0 keys, you can inspect the weapon. If player use the gun to shoot, butt-plate attack or change to other weapons while in display phase, this process will be ended immediately. *'Triple Slash Melee Attack': Ability to do three consecutive melee attacks by pressing and holding Right Click. *'Ultra-Fast Reload Speed'. *I'ncreased (+2) ammo' for all equipped Rifles. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Variants M4A1_S_PRISM_BEAST_IMPERIAL_GOLD.png|Imperial Gold M4A1_S_PrismBeast_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Trivia * This weapon marks a new VVIP class which is "Iris". * This weapon is basically the modified version of the M4A1-S Transformers. * Once again, the mounted knife is not used for melee attack - instead, players will perform a pistol grip button the second strike and then swing the buttock forward for the third strike. ** This was the first M4A1-VIP that featured the triple melee attack, until the release of the M4A1-S Transformers 2. * Unlike other weapons / game modes that use a single fixed key, this gun actually has two keys (K & Num 0) to perform weapon inspection. This was likely done to support players playing on Arrow keys so they don't have to reach out to letter key to perform the action. However, much like with MMB, it's unknown how this will affect players who already bound Num 0 to something else. * It's actually impossible to color the gun like in the preview image, because each part (carrying handle, receiver, barrel...) only accepts one color and players can't mix a 2nd / 3rd colors in. To prevent unnecessary questions, there is a description stating "Preview is only an example, actual customization may vary". * This is the only VVIP weapon to have "double promotion" in CF Vietnam. On its first initial release, this gun is sold inside a package consisting of 10 AI4 Tickets and 30-day Gloves-Flying Dragon. After the 1st promo is expired, there is another promo allowing players buying this gun in-game with 10% price discounted. * This weapon can be purchased at 35% discount in CF Philippines, along with Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon. There is also a VIP package of it bundled with Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon and Kukri-Beast. Gallery Miscellaneous= Prism_Beast.png|Artwork M4PB-ShopView.png|Shop view M4PB-ChangeSkin.png|Color change UI |-| In-game= M4A1-S Prism Beast Randomly Skinned.png|Render (colorful) M4_PrismBeast_(1).png|Render M4_PrismBeast_(2).png|Side view M4_PrismBeast_(3).png|Quarter back M4_PrismBeast_(4).png|Right side M4A1-S PrismBeast.png|HUD M4-SPB_Black.png|HUD (All black) BladePrism1.png|Inspecting (All purple + Switcher doll) M4A1-S Prism Beast Melee (1).png|Melee attack #1 M4A1-S Prism Beast Melee (2).png|Melee attack #2 M4A1-S Prism Beast Melee (3).png|Melee attack #3 Videos CrossFire - M4A1-S Prism Beast - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Prism Beast (Original) VIP ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Prism Beast (49 98 Fully skinned) Part 1 ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Prism Beast (98 98 Fully skinned) Part 2 ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 - M4A1-S Prism Beast (Randomly skinned) ☆ M4A1-S-Prism Beast (VVIP) CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP Cross_Fire_China_M4A1-S_Prism_Beast_(VVIP)_CG_Trailer_! CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 - M4A1-S Prism Beast (VIP) ☆ Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP